I'll be good
by BlueHuesInNight
Summary: Klaus brings home a young girl whose world revolves around snarling, hissing, kicking, and throwing curses around after every ten seconds. Maybe keeping the chaotic girl around was going to be entertaining? Well, only if his brother didn't kill the infuriating little thing - or even amusing, if she didn't kill everyone, then it would be possible.
Summary - Klaus brings home a young girl whose world revolves around snarling, hissing, kicking, and throwing curses around after every ten seconds. Maybe keeping the chaotic girl around was going to be entertaining? Well, only if his brother didn't kill the infuriating little thing - or even amusing, if she didn't killed everyone, then it would be possible.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Of Psychotic Blondes and Bitches**

* * *

And where in the fresh hell was this?

The teen cursed as dark strands of her hair fell before her face curtaining the view from her eyes. Groaning for the millionth time, the fussy brunette pushed those annoying strands aside from her face.

Iris wasn't that dumb to not know where she was. It was a house - no, a freaking mansion alright - that the blonde hair, blue eyes had brought her forcefully into.

"What the fuck are you?!" She had asked a little while (hours to be precise) ago when they were sitting on the very couch she was glued to since they entered the mansion. She had fucking seen him. . . somehow flashing beside her in a lightening speed. She had been eerily calm - god knows why - in his presence even after everythig she'd seen in a matter of few hours.

He had responded with a answer that sure made no sense and which was filled with non-sense.

"A vampire."

"Oh sure, nice to meet you. I'm a fairy by the way. Do you sparkle like a gay too?"

Laughing had been her first mistake, followed by a couple of more insults which he didn't take lightly.

He threw a bitch-fit at her. The one her boyfriend - now, simply an ex - did when she defied and challenged him. He hated to bow down in front of anyone, even her which made her hate him. He liked being superior than her and Iris' feminist side was not okay with all that. She was prideful and he could at least accept her the way she was right?

No. . . bitch was a damn huge asshole to even consider that.

And that was the reason she recently broke up with him. His Texas sized ego of course, couldn't take that blow and he had made an attempt to strike her, in the public when the blondie had appeared beside them and saved the fucking day like he was some sort of superhero.

And that annoyed her.

Iris could take care of herself alright. She had been for years. She didn't need anyone. Especially not a random stranger who just popped out of nowhere.

She was satisfied though. With the help of the blondie, breaking a nose, and a jaw and (possibly) destroying her ex's pretty face had been enough to make her happy. And in happiness, she did the most stupid and dumb thing a girl could do.

She accepted the blondie's offer to walk her home.

Only after a couple of minutes she actually found that the guy was a crackhead bitch who had that. . . that strength and powers that was simply not be possessed by mere humans. He wasn't a human, that was for sure. And when he'd demanded her to follow him, Iris has done it without any objection which made her wonder what the fuck was wrong with her.

And who knew that the man had serious mental issues, and that he needed a millennia years of therapy to be normal.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

The barbie who sat before her on the couch, hissed with venom, throwing the fashion magazine down on the floor that she had previously occupied herself with.

"Will you shut the bloody hell up?!" Those were the first words she spoke to Iris and damn, it was so fucking dripping with acid.

"Why am I here?" Iris asked before mentally patting herself in the back when her voice didn't waver.

Blue eyes narrowed in disdain. Iris knew right then that this pissy Blondie number two was the fucking reincarnation of the psycho Blondie number one.

Temperamental and cracked.

"Oh, I don't know alright. Nik wouldn't tell me why he left his toy behind." Blondie replied in a falsely cheerful tone.

"Uh. . ." Iris started awkwardly, pushing that messy hair of hers behind her both ears. "I wasn't talking about his toys. . . me, I was talking about me."

Blondie let out a snort of laugh which was filled with sadistic amusement.

"And what gives you the idea that I wasn't referring you?" She snarled, watching Iris as if she was some. . . some sort of filthy outdated handbag that she'd have no problem throwing out.

Excuse me? Iris scoffed in disgust.

"Toys? Man, I am not his toy! I don't know the dude, I mean, we haven't even exchanged names yet -"

A familiar vocie interrupted her in the mid-sentence.

"That's your complain? Let's change that now, shall we?"

Wow, that sure was a great timing. Iris scowled, her face twisting into an ugly expression.

"How are you, sweetheart?" Iris saw her abductor approaching her with a smirk which she had no problem slapping out of his face.

The creepy bitch was finally back, hallelujah!

Now, she could finally get those much needed answers and leave the heck of there.

"In one piece, bastard." Iris snarkily replied, a hiss curling at the corner her lips. "What about you? Still alive huh? Such a shame. . ." She ended with a disappointed sigh.

"Nik," It was the Barbie who spoke next. She almost pleaded. "Can I kill this nuisance of a human?"

Iris laughed loudly, her humorous side making an entrance. "Oh Blondie, don't bother. Dear Nikky has so much more makeup to offer than just a mere little human. So, why don't you just go and stuff your face with more powder?"

Barbie's blue eyes blazed with fire as the 'Nik' dude glared at Iris, obviously because of the nickname she just gave him. Iris though, wasn't much affected.

Psychos, anyone?

Barbie growled. "Nik, can I just -"

"No," Nik chastised her softly as his eyes burned into Iris's form. "Bekah, don't you think she has so much spirit?"

Bekah snarled in pure unmasked disgust which was directed at Iris.

"Whatever Nik." She spat out. "Chew her, use her, throw her around, flaunt her or just baby her - which sounds so ridiculous, but get rid of her, soon. I want her gone, otherwise I'll have no problem ending this bloody annoyance without a second thought."

With one last threatening look, Bekah fleed upstairs, again in the superhuman speed like Nik had done. Iris, stunned and amused that the Blondie had just threatened to kill her, turned her attention back to Nik.

"So, first thing's first. Why the fuck am I here?" She couldn't help but ask since that was the question bugging the sanity out of her.

Nik smirked before walking towards her - and thank god, this time it wasn't the inhuman speed that he was using.

Iris was pissed. What was really going on? She knew waking up this morning was so, so very wrong. Fuck, this man before her was a pure demon for all intents and purpose.

"You fascinate me." Was his simple answer as he stood before her with an amused look.

"Whoop-de-do then, Nikky. . . I'm sooo glad that I do. But that isn't the only reason now, is it?" Iris rolled her blue eyes.

"So clever," Nik chuckled causing the dark haired teen to scoff. Hell, it didn't take a genuis to figure that out. The insane maniac continued. "Of course it isn't." He said in a tone that implied that it should've been simply obvious.

"How can I let some jewel as precious as you get away?"

Iris snorted at his statement. "You can take all the flattery and shove it up your ass. Just tell me why am I here?"

"Because sweetheart," He stepped even more closer to Iris, causing her to back away in caution. He smirked - he fucking smirked a lot - at her reaction. "You're not here for me but for someone else. You're to become my brother's pet."

She didn't know what it was that caused her to do what she did the next moment. Maybe the immense anger she felt when the asshole sounded too smug, or that he just called her a fucking pet for heaven's sake! What was she? An animal or what?!

Iris growled out in a little girlish way before swinging her arm to punch him. Call it her bad luck or his very, very good one, that Nik got a hold of her wrist before it could even touch his lovely cheek.

He hissed and suddenly, a very dangerous glint appeared in his icy blue eyes and for the very first time since she arrived in that hellhole, Iris felt scared. And he was making her scared.

And damn. . . why was he even so fucking scary?

"Now, now, where are your manners?" He snapped at her, eyes narrowed and gleaming with irritation.

For a few moments, Iris just stared at his cheek which was begging to be slapped or smacked - she would go with either, she wasn't very choosy. She let out a yelp when his hand tightened on her wrist. The grip was so fucking tight that Iris swore she could hear a small snap. The dark haired teen grinded her teeths together, refusing to let out any pathetic sounds from her mouth.

She closed her eyes shut, but not before she heard Nik chuckling in amusement. Oh, so he was enjoying her pain huh?

Sadist, sadist, and a fucking sadist.

"Fuck you. . ." Iris whispered, voice strained as she felt her wrist being crushed by the jerk.

Nik scoffed and heaved a tired sigh which was totally high in the fake level. "Oh sweetheart, I'm going to have to teach you manners now huh. . . or maybe, I should just keep you punishing like this? Of course my brother wouldn't approve of that once he gets a taste of your fire."

Yes, she was burning with rage, the rage that she could lash out in anyone. And if his so called brother wanted to get a taste of that. . . well, then he could go fuck himself for all Iris cared.


End file.
